Six Petals of Flower
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Enam kelopak, satu bunga. Setiap kelopak membawa sebuah cerita tersendiri, memberi warna tersendiri, memberi kesan tersendiri. Enam kelopak yang berisi enam cerita dari lima Author yang berbeda. Tertarik membaca cerita mereka? Various Pairings. Various Genres. Yaoi/Straight. RnR?


_**Six Petals Of Flower**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujoshi (Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**_

_**Warnings: Various Pairings, Various genre, Straight and Yaoi, 5 Authors, Maybe OOC, Typos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-(First Petal)**_

_**[AkaKi/KiAka] Perfect Lover by Kido Hakujima**_

_**.**_

Perfect Copy, baginya seperti sebuah gelar yang disematkan dibagian nama depannya, tersebut setelah atau sebelum namanya dikumandangkan. Seorang model berperawakan tinggi, dengan anting tersemat, kerlingan yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis ingusan berteriak berlebihan sampai berbusa, tubuhnya atletis, tidak kekar steroid namun tidak kurus juga. Dan yang jelas sih, sempurna. Kise Ryouta adalah sosok memabukkan dimata para hawa, entitasnya mencolok bagaikan _light-spot_ diatas panggung.

Dia merasa dirinya sempurna…

Dan tentu dia ingin orang-orang menganggap dirinya sempurna…

"_Kupikir Tetsuya jauh lebih baik darimu,"_

Sebuah kalimat dari pemuda lain bersurai kemerahan, dua iris amber senada rambutnya, senyum high-pride yang tidak pernah luput dari parasnya. Laki-laki lain yang membuat dirinya tunduk, untuk pertama kalinya, kepada orang lain. Akashi Seijuuro.

"K-Kenapa?"

Irisnya membelalak, ketika kapten basket sekolah mereka; Teikou, berjalan menjauh sembari menyampirkan tas dibahunya. Sang adam yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari sang kapten hanya bisa mengejar dengan seratus pertanyaan didalam kepalanya.

_Kenapa juga harus Tetsuya?!_

_Memangnya aku kurang apa dari Tetsuya?!_

_Yang bahkan keberadaannya dibawah rata-rata orang normal, dia bagai tak ada!_

"Karena aku berkata— begitu," Akashi Seijuuro menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, dahinya mengerenyit ketika meneliti ekspresi Ryouta yang bagai kesal, namun juga sedih.

"Tapi kenapa Tetsuya?!"

_Kenapa harus ada yang lebih baik dariku?!_

_Apa aku saja tak cukup untukmu, Akashi?!_

Jiwanya menjerit dalam pilu ketika keduanya terdiam, suara bola basket memantul dari kejauhan ia acuhkan, bahkan entitas tiga orang anggota basket junior lainnya yang kadang berhenti menatap pembicaraan mereka. Teman satu tim itu hanya dibatas jarak dua meter selagi dua-duanya berpandangan, tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Kise Ryouta membuka mulut;

"Memangnya aku kurang apa?! Memangnya perhatian diriku padamu masih ada yang kurang?"

"Ki—"

"Memangnya aku tidak cukup sempurna bagimu?!"

…

"Tapi…" ada jeda dalam nafasnya, ketika Akashi Seijuuro mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan suasana hati Kise. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng, ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya, shock karena tahu bahwa Kise sudah mencintainya sejak dulu, dan hal lain yang ikut bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

"Tapi aku mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya, dan cintaku pada itu—

.

_jauh lebih besar dari padamu,"_

.

.

_Perfect Copy_, julukan yang mengikuti nama besarnya sebagai pemain basket Teikou. Ia sosok yang hebat, memang, perlu ia akui untuk hal itu. Ketampanan, kelihaian, ketenaran, kekayaan. Namun kesempurnaan yang didapatnya tidak akan pernah benar-benar sempurna…

Karena cinta nya yang _sempurna_ dikalahkan oleh bayang-bayang.

.

**_-(Second Petal)_**

_[__**HyuugaxRikoxKiyoshi] by Carine du Noir**_

_**.**_

Memangnya dia bisa jadi sebaik Kiyoshi Teppei, ha.

Junpei Hyuuga mengatur nafasnya, gema bola basket menghantam lantai memenuhi ruangan _gym _tersebut. Dia marah, dia kecewa, dan baginya tidak ada pelarian yang lebih baik selain berlatih sendirian. Selama dia tidak lupa untuk kembali mengunci pintunya toh tidak akan ada yang protes.

Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kapten tim Seirin itu marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak marah pada Kiyoshi Teppei. Apalagi pada Aida Riko.

Ha. Seolah ia bisa marah pada mereka saja.

Bukan, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Junpei Hyuuga, kapten tolol yang tidak bisa membedakan urusan pribadi dengan masalah tim. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah melukai perasaan orang-orang yang paling disayanginya. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah membanting pintu _gym—_baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Perkaranya simpel, _pemuda itu menyeringai pahit sembari berpacu untuk melakukan _three points. Harusnya aku tidak marah, sialan. _Dilayangkannya bola oranye tersebut menuju ring basket.

_Tuk. _Membentur bibir ring dan memantul keluar, meleset.

Hanya karena Riko memutuskan untuk menerima Teppei jadi pacarnya, bukan berarti Hyuuga harus marah. Hanya karena mereka mengumumkannya di depan seluruh anggota tim, bukan alasan baginya untuk tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Hanya karena gadis yang disukainya kini bersama sahabatnya, ia tak seharusnya marah.

_Tapi mana bisa, sialan. Mana bisa tidak marah. _Hyuuga menggigit bibirnya, alisnya bertaut. Diabaikannya kausnya yang bermandi peluh atau ring basket yang mulai bergoyang saking seringnya pemuda megane itu melontarkan tembakan—yang nyaris semuanya gagal.

Toh ini memang salahnya. Salahnya yang selalu menanti walau sekedar untuk mengucapkan perasaan. Salahnya untuk tidak bicara saat Teppei mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk bisa menjadi lebih sekedar teman bagi gadis Aida tersebut.

Salahnya. Salahnya. _Salahnya._

Rasanya seperti goresan luka yang ditetesi air cuka. Nyatanya toh ia juga bukan seorang _gentleman _sejati yang akan menerima kekalahan dengan anggun—Junpei Hyuuga terlahir untuk menjadi seorang petarung.

Baik di dalam ring basket ataupun diluar.

Namun bila sahabatnya berkehendak—haruskah ia menentang juga?

Senyum dan sipu malu Riko. Gerak-gerik Teppei yang kelihatan salah tingkah. Godaan dari seluruh anggota tim—ia masih manusia biasa, Kami-sama. Manusia biasa yang emosinya mudah meledak begitu saja.

Dan hanya dengan satu bantingan pintu, ia berlari keluar dari gym—mencari dinding terdekat untuk ditinju, membiarkan rasa sakitnya menjalari pembuluh darahnya dan memberi tahunya ini bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

Tapi hei—apakah ia tidak berhak untuk merasa sakit hati juga? Apakah semua ini benar-benar salahnya?

.

_**-(Third Petal) **_

_**[AoMomo] by Carine du Noir**_

_**.**_

"Hey, Satsuki."

Jeda. Aomine Daiki tidak sebodoh itu, ia tahu kini pesannya sudah masuk ke layanan mail voice di ponsel Satsuki Momoi. Ia tahu kini gadis itu tidak akan mengangkat teleponnya lagi, tidak akan berusaha bersabar dengannya lagi.

Argumen mereka tiga hari lalu memang kelewatan. Melibatkan tangan yang mengibas kesana kemari, nada suara yang semakin lama semakin meninggi, dan kemudian terjadi begitu saja—kata-kata yang tidak dimaksudkannya meluncur.

"_Toh bukannya aku membutuhkanmu juga, ha."_

Bohong. Bohong. Bohong.

Jelas-jelas selama ini ia, Aomine Daiki-lah yang terang-terangan membutuhkan Satsuki. Bukan sebaliknya.

Apalah yang akan dibutuhkan gadis itu darinya? Masih banyak laki-laki lain yang pantas bersanding dengannya. Laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Aomine, yang akan memperlakukan Satsuki selayaknya. Yang akan membahagiakannya.

Lalu selama ini mengapa ia bertahan dengan Aomine, makhluk brengsek ini? Yang tidak pernah bisa menghargainya. Yang selalu menganggap sepele kehadirannya.

_Brengsek tolol._

"Aku tahu kau nggak akan ngangkat ini, Satsuki—" pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya, kali ini frustasi tergambar jelas disana. "—aku nggak butuh kau ngangkat. Aku hanya…" kalimatnya menggantung, tangannya yang bebas kini mengibas.

Karena Satsuki tidak akan mengerti. Ia tidak akan mengerti bahwa ialah tetes air yang dengan lembut meluruhkan kesombongan Aomine. Ia tidak akan mengerti bahwa kehadirannya adalah angin sejuk yang memadamkan api amarah sang pemain basket.

Bunga sakuranya. Api hangat di perapian yang akan selalu menyambutnya. Mercusuar yang akan menuntun jalannya pulang, mencegahnya tersesat dalam badai dan kegelapan.

Baginya, Momoi Satsuki adalah rumah. Rumah yang akan selalu menerimanya. Dalam keadaan serusak apapun.

Segalanya dan satu-satunya.

"…Sudahlah. Kau nggak akan mengerti." Kini kalimatnya diselipi tawa frustasi, tangannya yang tadi mengibas liar kini mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sudahlah. Aku memang brengsek. Dan aku mengerti kalau kau nggak mau memaafkanku." Kini ia melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur, matanya terpejam.

"Aku hanya mau kau tahu bahwa aku membutuhkanmu, Satsuki. Maka dari itu—_jangan pergi._"

.

_**-(Fourth Petal)**_

_**[AoKaga] The Ring That He Will Always Wear by Guardian of Mineral**_

_**.**_

Aomine menatap cincin yang baru saja ia beli di sebuah toko dekat rumahnya. Cincin itu terbuat dari plastik dan harganya bisa lebih murah dari segelas _Vanilla Milkshake _yang selalu diminum mantan bayangannya itu. Keuangannya sedang tidak mendukung saat ini.

_Kalau tahu seperti itu kenapa masih ingin membeli cincin?_

Alasannya sederhana, Aomine ingin mengganti cincin yang selalu di leher Kagami itu. Aomine tahu kalau cincin itu pemberian dari kakak angkatnya—Himuro Tatsuya—dan dirinya tidak pernah sekalipun melihat si macam berambut merah gelap itu melepasnya—kecuali saat sedang dalam pertandingan.

Kalau hanya tidak pernah dilepas, Aomine memang tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, pernah satu kali, ketika mereka sedang istirahat setelah melakukan permainan basket _one-on-one_,pemuda bersurai _navy blue _ini melihat Kagami tengah mengusap-usap cincin itu lalu menciumnya dengan mata tertutup dan raut wajah yang terlihat bahagia.

Lalu, pernah juga, ketika saat _pratice match _antara Touo, Seirin dan Yosen. Aomine melihat Kagami dan Himuro tengah bercengkrama ria, di bawah salah satu ring basket tanpa ada orang lain lagi. Singkatnya, mereka itu seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berduaan di bawah ring dengan kalung cincin itu yang menjadi bukti hubungan mereka.

Bagaimana Aomine tidak kesal? Sudah begitu—saat itu juga—ketika mata Aomine dan Himuro bertemu, Himuro langsung melemparkan pandangan sinis merendahkan yang membuat Aomine akan melempar bola basket ke arahnya—kalau tidak ditahan oleh Momoi.

Hubungannya dengan Kagami memang kurang direstui olehnya, tapi tidak perlu tiba-tiba melemparkan pandangan merendahkan seperti itu 'kan?!

Aomine mengelus dadanya, mengiatnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah lima belas menit sudah lewat sejak waktu yang dijanjikan, "Kagami telat." Gumamnya.

Dua detik setelah ia bergumam, si macam berambut merah gelap yang ditunggunya datang, "Aomine!"

"Kau telat, _Ba_Kagami." Aomine mendengus tapi di saat yang sama ia senang melihat _macan_nya sudah datang.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi Alex memintaku untuk mengantarnya ke stasiun dan—apa itu?"

"Itu apa?" Aomine berbalik tanya.

"Yang ada di tanganmu. Kau menggenggam sesuatu 'kan?" Kagami menunjuk ke arah tangan kiri Aomine yang mengepal.

"Ah, ini ya." Pemuda bersurai _navy blue _itu mengusap tengkuk lehernya lalu ia mengambil tangan kiri pemuda yang ada di depannya dan menaruh benda yang dia pegang kesana. "Ini untukmu."

Kagami memperhatikan benda yang ada ditangannya, "Aomine, ini 'kan—cincin?"

"Iya, maaf deh kalau itu dari plastik. Kau tidak suka ya?"

"Ti-Tidak kok," Kagami—dengan malu dan semburat merah di pipinya yang menambah sikap malunya itu—memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis kirinya, membuatnya persis seperti cincin pernikahan. "_I like it_." Dan sebuah senyum manis bak malaikat tercipta di wajahnya.

Aomine memang tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris yang baru saja didengarnya tapi dari ekspresi wajah Kagami, ia tahu kalau kekasihnya ini menyukai apa yang baru ia beri—dan ia harus menahan nafsu untuk melumat bibir Kagami—mengingat mereka ada di luar rumah dan Aomine tidak ingin ada gosip yang bertebaran—ketika melihat senyum malaikatnya itu.

Ia melirik ke arah leher Kagami, kalung cincin pemberian kakak angkatnya itu masih ia kenakan. Entah, apa yang akan Himuro katakan ketika ia mengetahui kalau adiknya itu mendapatkan cincin pemberian dari pacarnya. Masa bodohlah soal itu. Aomine hanya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang satu hal,

Bahwa cincin pemberian Himuro itu akan hilang dan yang akan Kagami selalu kenakan adalah cincin yang ia sematkan pada jari manis Kagami di saat pernikahan mereka nanti.

Anggap saja, cincin plastik yang sekarang itu adalah permulaan.

.

-**_(Fifth Petal) [AkashixOC] _**

**_Apakah.. Sirius Merah dan Kuning itu Melihatku? by Eru Rikusho/Eru Kan Riku_**

**_._**

Masih saja ku tatapi langit biru keputihan di balik kaca jendela kelasku. Masih saja aku memikirkan dua benda yang berkilat indah saat ku menatapnya. Masih saja aku berharap kedua sirius itu menatapku... Masih saja alam sadarku mengikatku dengan kegalauan.. gagal move on... ya.. kau bisa sebut itu... Masih saja diriku ini bertanya-tanya.. "Aku ini kurang apa? dan kenapa harus dia? kenapa sahabatku? dan kenapa kau tak menatapku seperti aku menatapmu? Hei sirius ku... Emperior eye, kau dengar aku tidak sih?!" Masih saja aku menganggap semua yang nyata ini bagaikan fana, hampir 1 tahun berlalu saat aku meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya. Entah dia peduli atau tidak, tapi aku peduli jikalau dia bereaksi. Aku terlalu takut menatapi kenyataan, terlalu pecundang menghadapi reaksi dan keputusannya. Aku ini... terlalu takut kehilangannya...

4 tahun lalu...

Ku tatap ia di pagi hari, di saat lonceng berdentang... semua hening dan damai. Aku tak berani bertanya pada siapapun, ku tampak bingung dan canggung di antara para nebula dan calon bintang... Ku tak melihat temanku tuk ku tanyai... bingung... di saat itu...

Dia mendatangiku, menanyaiku akan apa yang ku bingungkan bagaikan dia sudah tahu maksudku. Ku hanya tersenyum menatapinya diselingi perbincangan kami. Ia nampak tenang, indah dan damai...

Hari-hari berlalu dan aku semakin dekat dengannya... semakin terpikat akan matanya... semakin mengetahui siapa dirinya...

3 tahun lalu...

Dia makin menawan, di selubungi cahaya mentari yang menembus kaca... ia membaca bukunya, menyimak pelajaran dengan seksama... semua sangat sempurna di matanya... kecuali aku,

Mungkin kecuali aku... yang aku pun tak tahu aku ini siapanya... kami bisa di bilang dekat, bisa biasa aja, yang jelas aku dan dia sering bertengkar seperti anak kecil namun lebih sering aku bagaikan bawahannya sedangkan dia adalah rajaku yang apapun yang ia katakan aku akan menjawab, "Ya... Akashi-kun" dan dia akan meringis bahagia.. dan terkadang menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Pernah aku menggerutu padanya.. "hei, aku bukan anjing tau...huf" dia malah makin jadi. Terserah lah...

Semua itu indah hingga...

2 tahun lalu...

Generation of miracle, Momoi, aku dan ke 4 sahabatku yang juga anak klub basket wanita berada dalam satu kelas... ya tahun terakhirku di Teikou... hmn... ku pikir ini akan menarik... ya menarik... sebelum Akashi-kun berkata saat kami pulang berdua suatu hari... "Temanmu yang leader basket yang selalu ber-rival dengan momoi memperebutkan Kuroko dan emn... yang rambutnya biru kehitaman itu... kau dan dia sahabatan kan?". Ku jawab dengan perasaan was-was... "Ya... tentu kenapa?" "Dia punya pacar ga?" katanya yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar... tak biasanya. "Belum kok, emangnya kenapa Akashi-kun?" balasku sambil mencoba tersenyum. Ya aku tahu dia mulai sedikit berubah saat ia mengenal sahabatku.. dan sekarang harus sekelas dengannya. Bahkan dia akan terlihat lebih semangat bermain basket ketika sahabatku itu sudah bermain. Bahkan kedekatan sahabatku dengan Kuroko yang sudah jelas arah dan tujuannya pun ia blacklist dari daftar tantangan... Ia melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan berbeda... tatapan yang ingin sekali kuterima langsung darinya untukku. Namun... ku tahu... ini pasti terjadi...

"Baguslah... kau bisa bantu aku PDKT sama dia? karena... dia...dia itu... menurutku menawan. Hei jangan tertawa ya!" katanya...

Aku tersenyum, ya... tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum... fanakah ini?

"Ah iya, Akan ku coba Akashi-kun, tapi kau harus tau lawanmu itu Kuroko lho... hahaha..."kataku...kau tahu... aku tak ingin katakan ini sesungguhnya... itu fana... yang ingin kukatakan.. 'Kau... tahu ini menyakitkan... sakit sekali... tapi... kata-katamu memang tak bisa ku bantah..'

Akashi tersenyum bahagia padaku saat itu, dan... itu kali terakhir aku melihat dirinya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro. yang ku kenal... Setelah itu... ia semakin menakutkan terutama saat di pertandingan... dan semakin melupakanku...

Tepat setahun yang lalu... ku ajak dia bermain di suatu taman... dan akhirnya ku buat ia tersenyum meskipun mungkin itu yang terakhir... aku tahu dia masih sedih karena tak bisa melunakkan hati temanku... ya... sama denganku yang tak bisa melunakkan hatinya.. namun melihatnya tersenyum kembali saat itu... itu sudah cukup. Aku tahu kau kuat...

Aku pergi malam itu juga... bersama ke-4 temanku ke negri ini, Amerika... kami sepakat takkan memberitahu baik Momoi ataupun ke-5 Kiseki No Sedai tentang hal ini... kami tak ingin mereka sedih.

Kini aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati... "Apa kabarmu Akashi-kun?" semua hening hingga... dia... princess pujaan sang Sirius bicara padaku setelah meletakkan hp-nya...  
"Liburan kenaikan kelas kita akan ke Jepang. Kita di kirim pelatih untuk ke-Jepang... katanya... 1-2 tahun untuk membantu rekan kita di sana... berbagi ilmu... jangan lupa packaging ya... Ayummu-chan..." dia menepuk kepalaku lembut dan tersenyum ramah lalu berbisik lembut, "Semoga dia kan melihatmu kali ini, berjuanglah untuk Akashi... aku mendukungmu!"

"Kau... bagaimana?" gumamku canggung.

"Hei... aku akan merebut Kurokoku lah... kau lupa... takkan ku biarkan Momoi mendapatkannya." katanya sambil cengengesan dan kembali kebangkunya dan memainkan hp-nya.

"Makasih..." ku hanya tersenyum penuh harap sambil berdoa dalam hati,

' Sirius... tolong beriku kesempatan... tataplah aku... Akashi Seijuuro..'

**_._**

_**-(Last Petal) **_

_**[Kisedai] Tears and Mask by Revantio Van Cario**_

_**.**_

Kise Ryouta adalah seorang yang ceria dengan senyuman matahari.

Oh, ayolah. Tanpa dinyatakan seperti itupun rasanya dunia sudah tahu akan hal itu. Pemuda yang selalu tebar senyuman kemana pun ia pergi, yang tanpa ragu menunjukkan ekspresi kesal atau marahnya pada dunia. Bagaikan buku yang terbuka, sungguh mudah untuk dibaca.

….Apa benar begitu?

Pada kenyataannya, tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari jika Kise Ryouta tengah bersedih. Yang orang tahu adalah air matanya hanyalah air mata buaya—ada untuk mngelabui, bukan menunjukkan kesedihan. Ketika ia sedang bersedih, maka ia akan memasang topeng senyuman di wajahnya, bertingkah seperti biasa—tersenyum sana-sini, lalu akhirnya ia akan melepas topeng itu—menangis sendiri dalam diam. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang menenangkan, atau bahkan mendengar keluh kesahnya bersama tangisnya.

Sendiri, hingga ia merasa lebih baik. Sendiri, meyakinkan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Sendiri, hingga ia dapat melepas topengnya dan kembali seperti biasa.

Benar, Kise Ryouta adalah seorang aktor ulung.

Namun ada kalanya ketika topengnya tersebut hancur sebelum waktunya. Hancur berkeping-keping, mengekspos ekspresi sebenarnya dari pemuda matahari itu, Dan saat itu terjadi, Kise Ryouta bukanlah seorang aktor ulung, melainkan hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang kesepian—yang jauh dalam hatinya berharap seseorang akan menenangkannya ketika bersedih.

Pernah pada suatu kali, topeng tersebut hancur di depan teman-temannya di tim basket Teikou, Generation of Miracle. Pemuda bermarga Kise itu akhirnya gagal mempertahankan senyumannya karena bertengkar dengan Aomine. Bukan salah Aomine, sebenarnya. Kise menjadi lebih temperamental karena stress akan masalah keluarga yang ada saat itu—dan bertengkar dengan Aomine adalah puncaknya. Topengnya benar-benar hancur saat itu, dan ia menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seperti seorang anak kecil—membuat teman-teman _Generation of Miracle_ lainnya berkumpul di sekitar Kise dan Aomine.

"O-oi, Kise. Kau ini kenapa?" Aomine bingung menatap Kise yang masih menangis.

Pemuda beriris madu itu tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia sedih karena kakek dan neneknya, serta sepupu-sepupunya mengalami kecelakaan kapal, dan mayatnya belum ditemukan. Ia baru menerima kabar itu tadi pagi, di apartemennya. Kise memang hidup sendiri dan jauh dengan orang tuanya, membuatnya sangat panik dan takut serta sedih ketika mendengar kabar buruk mengenai keluarganya.

Perasannya campur aduk menjadi satu. Bingung, kesal, sedih, marah, membuat Kise tetap menangis frustasi.

"Aomine-kun, tanggung jawab." Ujar Kuroko dari samping Aomine, datar.

"UWAAA! Tetsu! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi, Aomine-kun."

"Mine-chin sudah membuat Kise-chin menangis." –Bahkan Murasakibara mengernyit khawatir melihat Kise yang menangis sampai seperti itu.

"Kau apakan Kise, Ahomine?!" –Midorima menatap Aomine dengan tatapan kesal.

"A-Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Sungguh!"

"Lalu kenapa Kise-kun menangis sampai seperti itu?"

"Mine-chin berbohong, ya?"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Ahomine!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! SUNGGUH!"

-Dan debat Aomine, Murasakibara, Kuroko, dan Midorima terhenti ketika Kise justru menangis semakin keras. Kontan membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah Kise, manatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kise-kun, jangan menangis. Ciluk, ba." –Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membukanya lagi, gaya menenangkan anak-anak balita saat menangis.

"Kise-chin lapar? Jangan menangis, Kise-chin." –Murasakibara terlihat agak panik.

"O-Oi, Kise. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Jangan menangis begitu." –Aomine, semakin panik.

"Kise, aku akan memberimu lucky item-ku jika kau berhenti menangis. B-bukannya aku peduli padamu atau apa! Hanya saja, berhentilah menangis!" –Midorima, walaupun Tsundere, tetap terlihat panik dan khawatir.

Sayangnya usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil, Kise tetap menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ryouta." Akashi mendongak, menatap Kise dengan datar.

Kise, seolah terhipnotis, langsung berhenti menangis dan sesenggukan sambil menatap Akashi. Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Kise, dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Membungkuk, Ryouta." Perintah Akashi—yang lagi-lagi dengan segera dituruti oleh Kise, ia membungkuk seraya menatap sang kapten dengan bingung.

_CTAK!_

Akashi menyentil dahi Kise—membuat empunya mengaduh kesakitan, namun sebelum ia bisa protes, tangan Akashi bergerak untuk mengelus luka tersebut, beserta surai keemasannya, dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah membuat teman satu tim-mu khawatir, Ryouta."

Kise menunduk, masih terisak kecil, terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sangat menyesal.

"Kau bisa mengelabui orang dengan topengmu, tapi tidak denganku."

Kise mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Akashi dengan kedua manik madunya yang membelalak kaget.

"Ryouta, aku tahu segalanya. Percuma berbohong padaku." Akashi tersenyum simpul. "Jangan disimpan sendiri lagi."

Kise menatap Akashi dengan menyesal, lalu menatap ekspresi khawatir sekaligus heran teman-temannya. "Maafkan aku'ssu…."

Betapa bodohnya ia, baru menyadari bahwa ia tidak pernah sendiri.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can you see the colorful flower?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pojok bacot Author(s)

Tadinya mau dijadiin pojok bacot bersama, tapi karena saya yang mengerjakan di ahir, jadi saya doang yang bacot (yay). Intinya, makasih karena kalian sudah baca sampai sini, kirimkan kritik dan saran ke kota review. Silahkan tekan tombol favorite atau follow (gyay). Makasih banget, buat silent reader yang di depan layar sana—iya, kamu, makasih juga karena udah baca. Singkat kata, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu.

P.S: Jangan lupa cek profile para Author di fanfic ini yah. Ceritanya bagus-bagus loh. /promosiceritanya. Bye~!


End file.
